Mounting, trimming or finishing the edges of marine windshields has become more complex over the years as the windshield shapes have progressed from simple rectangular panes to complexly curved and obliquely oriented windshields, some of which are segmented to allow access to a forward seating area.
The most common approach currently in use is to employ a metal extrusion which is stretch formed on a die set to the curved shape of the edge of the windshield glass to be mounted. Usually the mounting and edge trimming extrusions are formed from aluminum and often have a windshield receiving longitudinally extending channel. A gasket, such as a vinyl or thermoplastic gasket, is mounted between the windshield channel in the extrusion and the glass so as to seal and cushion the windshield edge assembly.
Typical marine windshield mounting extrusions that extend along the bottom edge of the windshield for mounting the windshield to the deck are the following patented mounting assemblies, as are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,800,160; 6,647,914; 5,601,050; 5,269,250; 4,815,410; 4,750,449; 3,810,267; 3,654,648; 3,021,535 and 3,016,548.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a windshield mounting system and method of manufacturing and attaching the same, which is well suited for use as a mounting assembly for curved boat windshields.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a windshield mounting system in which can be interconnected together during stretch forming of the windshield mounting system into a curved configuration and separable for suitable assembly and mounting on a marine vessel deck.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a windshield mounting system having improved aesthetic value.
A further object is to provide a windshield mounting system where mounting by boat manufactures is made easier.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a windshield mounting assembly that can be adjustable, fore or aft as may be required after the marine vessel has been in service for a period.
The hidden marine windshield mounting system and method of the present invention has other objects and features of advantage which will become apparent from and are set forth in more detail in, the accompanying drawings and following details.